This invention relates to an apparatus for the catalytic cracking of purified coke oven gas to produce ammonia synthesis gas.
It is known in the prior art to subject coke oven gas to catalytic autothermic cracking with water vapor and oxygen-enriched air. However, since oxygen is needed, the process is expensive. It is also known in the prior art to crack coke oven gas with water vapor and air in two separate reactors, a primary reactor and a secondary reactor. However, this process is also expensive in that it requires expensive cycles and high investments.